Widowmaker loves Sweatshirts
by crazyfrog02
Summary: Widowmaker gets a bit too excited when she gets her new assignmet. Lemon


Widow loves sweatshirts

Jacob had just posted his new video Sweatshirt. The song was plauging the entire world and someone needed to put a stop to this. So Winston, the founder of Overwatch sends his best ASSasin to end this torture. And that fine ass lady is Widowmaker. Widowmakers first job is to identify the target and then eliminate. Jacob was a pretty easy target for Widow when you think about it but, she had never heard of him. Winston gives her some reports.

This….This is perfect, Widow says with her cheeks blushing.

Are you okay? Winston asks with a little suspicion in his voice.

Yea… of course i am always focused on the assignment, Widow says with a dripping pussy.

Widow walks away with rapid steps and goes up to her workplace, wet as never before. She had never seen a hotter boy and she wanted his massive shaft right now. She quickly finds the coordinates of this young boy and she starts travelling. She takes her jet and flies off to America.

Once arrived in New York, Widow starts to search for the boy.

Widow settles in at the local hotel, Waldorf Astoria and starts rubbing her pussy to the pictures of Jacob. She is seriously falling in love with this young boy. She has already made the decision to fuck the shit out of this young boy, but she still has the mission in the back of her head. Widow knows this boy is evil, but she is still afraid that she might get feelings for the boy. The boy has made over 80 00000 people kill themselves with knives. She knows that the boy must die. She snaps out of her thinking and starts focusing on what is important. She needs his dick, and thats NOW. She has never craved dick this much in her life before and she has seen Tom Hanks naked and that is a pretty handsome lad.

Widow puts down her recon visor in her backpack and heads off to Madison Square Garden where Jacob is having a show. Once arrived at the stadium she puts on her recon visor where no one can see her aka the ladies room. The mens room is right next to the ladies room and she notices the boy through the wall. Her pussy gets wet instantly and she is close to cumming just by seeing the boy. She sees that the boy is walking out of the mens room and she walks out of the ladies room and starts to follow him. He is going up to his green room before the show that starts in about an hour. Widow knows that he is going to be alone there. After the endless staircases at Madison Square Garden, Widow manages to get into the green room after beating up about 25 guards.

She walks in slowly and sees Jacob sitting in a sofa relaxing and watching TV. Jacob notices her.

Who….who are you? Jacob says with a blush on his face.

GUARDS GUARDS! Jacob shouts furiously.

Guards can not hear you pretty boy, Widow says with a smile on her face.

Widow slowly walks over to the boy and sees that something is sticking up in his pants. She puts on a big smile and seductively sits down in his lap. She starts grinding.

I have been looking for you for a long time now, Widow says while she turns her grinding into twerking. She can feel the hard dick stroking her pussy gently and she gets SO wet all of a sudden. This is what she has been dreaming of for the last month now and she is finally going to get some of that sweet sweet Jacob Sartorius dick.

Ehh….ehh..i do not know you...ohhh my god please do not stop, Jacob says with his dick getting harder and harder. He starts to grab widows fat ass with one hand and starts rubbing her klit with the other.

OHH DO NOT STOP JACOB OR I WILL KILL YOU, THIS FEELS SO GOOD OHH MY GOD JACOB.

Widowmaker wants Jacob to take command from here.

Stand up big boy, and put your massive penis inside of my hot and wet pussy, im ready for it, she says while she bends over, exposing her fat ass for him.

Jacob is unsure what to do, but his manly instincts tell him to put his dick inside of the gaping vagina and he almost cums instantly. He has never felt such pleasure in his life before. He starts moving in and out with his shaft, pleasing himself and Widow to another level. They are experiencing tranquillity at the moment.

OHH, you are going to see why i put the ASS in assasin, Widow says with her pussy so wet and warm with Jacobs dick that she is about to faint. It is that good.

Widow starts moving backwards and forwards furiously and eventually Jacob hits her g-spot.

OHH JACOB I AM GOING TO CUM SO HARD ON YOUR DICK THAT YOU ARE GOING TO BE WET FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE

I AM CUMMING TOO SO HARD, YOUR INNER ORGANS ARE GONNA FEEL MY LOVE, Jacob says while slapping widows ass and thrusting deep into her.

And then it happens. They both cum at the same time. To be honest its hard to explain the ecstasy and pleasure they both felt. Let us start with Widow. When she came she screams loudly and feels the juices sipping out of her vagina. She feels so overwhelmed with pleasure that she almost faints at the spot but she keeps herself conscious. And now Jacob. He has never had sexual intercourse before and it is the best thing of all time in his eyes. He came so hard into widowmaker that he felt like he was over the sun and so excited and so happy and he wanted more and more and more. When they both came Widow squeezes the juices out of her pussy, with her exceptional pussy muscles. Jacob is so satisfied.

Widow is sadly, not done. Widow stands up, picks up her bag, pulls out her gun and finishes the plague. She knew she had to do it, she got what she wanted, and what Winston wanted. Widowmaker happily makes her way out of the green room, with a wet pussy still aroused from the amazing coitus and a dead Jacob, and a satisfied Winston at home.

watch?v=IvxRsDpXPGo


End file.
